


No Amortentia Required

by adavison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tea, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison
Summary: Sirius Black has the reputation of being the best shag at Hogwarts. However, when he develops feelings for one of his best friends, his standard seduction techniques fall flat. What's a wizard to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a big THANK YOU to my beautiful betas [Ravenpuff72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenpuff72/profile%22) and Uncle A who have helped me grow as a writer and whipped this baby into shape. Without you two, I would be lost.
> 
> I would also like to thank my sister Neen who has been on this journey with me from the beginning long before this was a handwritten first draft on a pilfered notepad. Thank you for listening to my half-baked ideas and forcing me to sit down and write.

It was getting close to midnight. James was finishing his rounds on what had proven to be a fairly uneventful evening. He had caught a few fifth years smoking a joint in the owlery (probably got it off a Hufflepuff, the quality wasn’t nearly as good as Moony’s), some sketchy looking first year Slytherines, and a couple snogging behind a tapestry. He just had to finish patrolling the fifth-floor corridor, and then he could go back to Gryffindor Tower. It had been a long day. Bed was calling.

A thud from a nearby broom cupboard caught his attention. James considered ignoring the sound but thought better of it. Dumbledore had trusted him, had made him headboy. He had to live up to that. If not for Dumbledore, then for Evans. He needed to show her he was more than just a ‘stupid git.’ They had just started going out. He did not want to fuck it up.

“Lumos,” he whispered, wrenching open the cupboard door. Inside he found Malcolm O'Brien, a sixth year Ravenclaw, slumped against some cluttered shelves, trousers around his ankles, and his cock in Sirius Black’s mouth. Sirius and James locked eyes as Malcolm came, loudly. 

****

Sirius spit and cast a cleaning charm. “Hi James. Thanks for letting us finish.” This brought the flustered James back to himself.

James drew himself up to his full height, cleared his throat, and said with all the authority he could muster,“Black, O’Brien, it’s after hours and you’re out of bounds. Get back to your common rooms before I deduct house points.”

“Thanks Black,” Malcolm said, zipping up his trousers and running a hand through his cropped auburn hair. “That was. . . I’ll get you next time.”

Sirius made a noncommittal grunt as Malcolm walked off looking well fucked.

“So, how was rounds?” Sirius asked casually. He cast a breath freshening charm, then placed his mane of hair into a messy bun, held in place by his wand, as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

“Again!? Really?” James huffed, jogging to catch up. “This is the third time this term you’ve been caught with either a cock down your throat, or fooling around with some bird. And it’s not even Halloween!” He was gesticulating wildly. “You could have at least cast a silencing charm.”

“Nah. O’Brien likes getting caught,” Sirius replied with a sly wink.

“He. . . what. . .” James sputtered. “Well, how did you know. . .”

Sirius pulled the map out of his pocket, waving it teasingly under James’ nose.

“You wanker,” cried James affectionately. He easily snatched the map away and pocketed it. After a moment of companionable silence, he asked, “You going to see him again?”

“Nah." Sirius made a face. "He pulled my hair. I’m not into that shit.”

James rolled his eyes at that. “So, you’re starting it back up again? ‘One-and-Done Black?”

“No,” Sirius huffed, indignant. “I’m not a ‘one and done’. . . Sometimes it takes a few tries to get the right combo -”

“To what? Be the best shag of their life?”

“Something like that.” He winked again, looking pleased with himself.

“Couldn’t settle down, find a bloke - or a bird - to be with for more than a couple of nights?”

“What, like you?” Sirius laughed, then added a bit more soberly,. “How’s it going with Evans?”

“I’ll have you know, she hasn’t called me a toerag in a week.”

“Oh my,” Sirius mocked, “are those wedding bells I hear?” 

James gave him a light shove. “Frog spawn,” he said as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. The portrait hole swung open and the boys walked into the nearly deserted common room. The fire had just about died out. The only other people still awake were furiously studying and ignore them completely. They climbed the stairs to their dormitory, joking all the way. When they reached their room, James started shucking off his robes, casting them haphazardly about the shared space.

“Oi!,” exclaimed Sirius, as he flopped down on his bed. “Prongs, your patronus is a stag, not a pig! Pick up your shit.”

“Yes, mum,” he sighed.

“Shut up. . .sleepin’,” mumbled Peter, flicking his wand to close the hangings around his bed. A sound like a saw mill immediately filled the room until Sirius threw a silencing charm in the direction of the bed, shaking his mane of hair out as he went.

James, now completely starkers, hurriedly picked up his robes, dumped them unceremoniously into his open trunk, changed into a pair of pajamas, and climbed into bed with a book on Quidditch clutched in one hand. At that moment, Remus exited the bathroom, heading for his fourposter.

“Prongs,” Remus murmured, trying to get the other boy’s attention, tossing a roll of parchment his way. “Looks good. I just corrected the bit about the first goblin rebellion.”

Sirius suddenly felt his mouth go dry as he watched the exchange. He noticed how Remus’ thin cotton t-shirt clung to his body still damp from the shower, how the tartan pajama bottoms hung loosely on his hips. He felt a tug in the pit of his stomach at the sight of the muscles in Remus’ arm flexing while he threw the essay over. For being so thin, Remus had a surprisingly good physique.

“Thanks, Moony,” James replied, tucking the parchment into his school bag and returning to his book.

“You alright Pads?” Remus asked, glancing over.

“Hmm?” Sirius gave his head a slight shake. Why was he staring at Remus? It wasn't like he’d never seen Remus post shower, or even starkers before. So why was he sporting a semi right now?

“Don’t mind him,” sighed James. “Ol’ Padfoot’s probably just reliving his latest conquest.”

Remus rolled his eyes, leaning against his wardrobe. “Let me guess, O’Brien? You figure out he’s an exhibitionist?”

“Yea…?” asked Sirius hesitantly, “how do you know?”

“Caught him with Nigel Perkins last year behind a suit of armor.” Remus shrugged and climbed into his four poster. “G’night,” he said as he closed the bed curtains.

“Night,” James and Sirius chorused.

Why was Sirius still thinking about Remus? He figured that he was still amped up from earlier. He hadn’t had a chance to get off. While that hadn’t been the main goal of his session with O’Brian, it would have been nice. Sirius stood, covertly adjusted himself, then headed to the bathroom. A long hot shower was in order.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Possible trigger warning for this chapter, cigarettes are referred to as ‘fags’. This is a colloquial term used for cigarettes in Britain at the time this story takes place.

Sirius Black made his way up the stairs slowly. He ached all over and silently cursed James for roping him into being a reserve Beater. Jacobson was scheduled to be released from the hospital wing the next day so it was unlikely Sirius would be needed again any time soon. Thank Merlin. 

He opened the door to the dormitory and noticed the faint scent of weed. The window was open, and he could just make out Moony’s shape. 

“Budge over,” he said as he gingerly climbed out the window, settling to Remus’ left. Remus took another drag of the spliff and passed it over to Sirius. The sun was setting in the mid-October sky, streaking the horizon with vivid oranges and pinks. This was Sirius’ favorite time of day.

“Poppy get you all patched up?” he asked, eyebrow raising in concern.

“Yeah,” Sirius said as he took a long drag. “Broken clavicle and a dislocated shoulder. She said it would ache for a few days, but I’m good as new. How was your study group, Professor?”

Remus chuckled and took back the spliff. “We focused on charms tonight. Some of these kids aren’t completely useless.” After a pause, he added, “Sorry I didn’t come down to see you, the study session only ended about half an hour ago.” He took another drag, clearly agitated and trying to hide it.

“Bit on edge?” Sirius asked, giving his friend a sidelong glance. He hated seeing Remus like this. 

“Moon’s at the end of the week.” Remus wouldn't meet his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it. Just let me have another hit, or twelve.” Remus handed the spliff back to Sirius, leaning back on his elbows. 

“Rogue bludger, eh?” he asked after a moment.

“Mhmm… Jackson hit one my way. Didn’t see it until it was too late.”

“Too busy staring at her arse?” Remus teased, stealing the joint back and taking a large hit before returning it.

“Ha,” he barked. “More like Davis’. Nah, James made me promise I wouldn’t shag anyone on the Quidditch team. The prude.” Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically.

“So,” Remus asked after a brief silence, “who’s next?”

“I don’t know… haven’t decided yet. Might take some time off.”

Remus snorted and took another drag, “What about that Slytherin sixth year, Rosier? He’s pretty fit.”

Sirius gagged. “Third cousin, or something like that. No. Slytherins are off-limits. I’m related to half of them and the other half are dumb as rocks. What about you? Been awhile since I’ve seen you with your tongue down some bloke’s throat.” 

Remus chuckled and shrugged. “I guess. It’s kind of hard to find someone who doesn’t have up close and personal knowledge of your bollocks.” 

“The Slytherins and the Gryffindor Quidditch team are safe bets.” He took a last, long hit before tossing the spliff off the roof. He pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it with a snap of his fingers and offered it to Moony who took it. 

“Sure, a jock or a bigot. Perfect boyfriend material for Wolf Wolf the Werewolf,” Remus said lightly, rolling his eyes. 

“Oi! Don’t start that self-deprecating shit. Besides, you’re a wolf. Shouldn’t you be the one on the prowl?”

Remus laughed, choking a bit on smoke, and handing the cigarette back. “By that logic, you should be settled down. Aren’t dogs supposed to be loyal?”

“Ha! Maybe one day, but I like the set up I have now. Figure out what drives ‘em wild, then on to the next challenge.”

Remus sighed, pushed himself back up and stretched, cracking a few joints in the process. “Come on, it’s about to rain.”

Sirius stubbed out his cigarette and followed Remus back inside. He had learned in their first year not to doubt Remus’ predictions of rain. He was always right. Sirius wasn’t sure if it was a werewolf thing or if he could just feel it somehow. Sirius had an old aunt who always attributed hip pain to the weather. Maybe it was the same thing.

When they got back inside, Remus went to his nightstand, pulled out a small jar and walked over to Sirius’ bed. “Here,” he said. Their fingers brushed against each other as Sirius took the jar, Remus’s lingering just a bit longer than absolutely necessary. “For your shoulder. Poppy gave me the salve.” He took a step closer, running his hand lightly along Sirius’ shoulder. “It works best if you soak the area first. Why don’t you use the prefects bathroom?”

“Not a prefect, mate,” Sirius murmured, almost inaudibly. 

He was keenly aware of Remus' hand, warm and large, ghosting over his injury. His gaze moved from the jar up to Remus' eyes. He felt a tug, low in his gut. How had he never noticed the depths of the boy's eyes before? They were a light amber color, a side effect of the wolf, yet they gradually grew darker closer to the pupils. The more he looked, it was as if he were observing growth rings on an old tree. Sirius could imagine the chocolate brown around the center, a reflection of how Remus' eyes used to be and a ring of amber being added with each passing moon as it tracked the savagery of his monthly transformations..

At that moment, the door opened, and the boys sprang apart. Peter came in, lugging his telescope and astronomy book.

“Password’s ‘Squeaky Clean,’” Remus whispered, lips barely brushing against the shell of Sirius' ear, before heading back over to his own bed. “Alright, Wormtail?”

“Moony! Can you check my star chart? I know I’ve bollocksed it up, but I don’t know how.” Peter scurried over to Remus’ bed, unrolling a large bit of parchment and absently mopping sweat from his brow. 

Sirius excused himself, throwing a quick glance Remus’ way. A soak might not be such a bad idea. He quickly checked the map before he left, confirming that it was vacant. He hurried out the door with the salve, a towel, and pajamas in hand, wondering what would have happened if Peter hadn’t come back just then. 

****

Peter was on his way back from the kitchens, arms laden with food. James had given him the cloak. Halloween was fast approaching and naturally, the Marauders were planning a prank. This was their seventh year, they needed to do something big. As Peter entered the fairly empty common room a conversation gave him pause. Mary was sitting by the window with Marlene.

“It was the weirdest thing,” Mary said, twirling a lock of dark hair around her finger. “It’s not like Sirius and I haven’t...you know...before.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I don’t know. Last time...last time it was fucking magical. He was so in tune to what I wanted. I haven’t cum that hard since. But this time...not even once. I’m honestly not sure he got there either.”

“Mary don’t be stupid. Boys can’t fake-”

“How would you know? You only shag girls!”

****

The Halloween prank went off without a hitch. When the students came down for the feast, they found the Great Hall upside down. All the tables were in their same configuration but had been transported onto the ceiling. The ceiling, which was normally enchanted to show the night sky was now on the floor. When one stepped into the Great Hall, they were also transported onto the ceiling. It had been Peter’s idea. Sirius and Remus had found the proper spells, but it was James who got it to transport everyone who came in as well and got the food to stay on the tables. After the initial shock wore off, the students and most of the faculty thought it was hilarious. 

Later, in the Gryffindor common room, a party raged. David Bowie was blaring out of the record player Sirius had somehow gotten to work back in their third year. Someone, probably James, had snuck in several bottles of Firewhiskey and other spirits. Most everyone was well on their way to being drunk, if they weren’t already.

Sirius was one of the few already there. Somehow, word had gotten out that a repeat shag with Black was not worthwhile. True, his most recent dalliances with Mary, Sean, and Roger hadn’t exactly worked out for either party involved, but everyone had their off days...or weeks. But maybe his luck would change tonight. Glass of whiskey in hand, he quickly scanned the room, then zeroed in on Catherine Hadley, a petite sixth year. She had always rolled her eyes at Sirius’ flirtations, but what the hell, nothing ventured and all that. Sirius finished his drink in one go and sauntered over to Catherine, where she was surrounded by her gaggle of friends.

“Oi, Cate,” he nearly shouted. “Looking rather fit. Fancy a shag?” He immediately regretted all of his life choices. No less than three bat bogey hexes hit him at once. The room filled with laughter. After the bat bogeys had flown off, Sirius found himself alone, the group of girls having vacated the premises. James clapped a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

“Mate, that went about as well as my attempts to woo Lilly last year. Impressive spell work, those girls. Almost as good as the Bat Bogey Hex incident of ‘72.” 

Sirius couldn’t help but grin at the memory. Remus hadn’t meant for the charm to be that widespread. Where was Remus, by the way? A quick glance around the room showed that Lily had dragged a reluctant Lupin onto the dance floor and was desperately trying to suppress a giggle as he awkwardly danced to Diamond Dogs.

Remus had never been one for dancing, especially this close to the moon. He probably had an excess amount of energy he was trying to burn off, Sirius thought. The moon would come soon though, and they could all do something about their pent-up energy. Sirius had been so distracted lately, maybe a good run through the forest as Padfoot was all he needed.

Unfortunately, that run was not to come. At lunch two days later, Hagrid had burst into the Great Hall looking for Professor Kettleburn. The herd of unicorns that lived in the Forbidden Forest had two pregnant mares, and both had chosen that day to go into labor. The remaining Care of Magical Creatures classes had been canceled for the day while Kettleburn and Hagrid attended to the laboring mares. When they still had not returned by supper, Remus made the executive decision that they would not leave the shack that night. It wasn’t ideal, nights spent in the shack were rough. Moony longed to escape into the forest, to run and play with the other three, his pack, but knew it wasn’t worth the risk. 

****

Moony was in a foul mood. When he wasn’t howling himself hoarse, he was pacing the floor, trying to get out. Maybe it was because he could smell Hagrid and Kettleburn, Padfoot could. Sometime late that night, Moony had become obsessed with getting out of the shack. He started ramming himself into the doors and windows. They had tried to distract him but eventually Prongs had to put a stop to it. 

The next morning Remus awoke with a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg, several new cuts, and what was likely a concussion. Peter and James had helped him to the bed while Sirius had tended to his superficial wounds. Madam Pomfrey would have to take care of the rest. She came a bit earlier than usual and the rest of the Marauders just barely got out in time. 

When Remus woke next, it was in the hospital wing. The late afternoon sun blazed a dark yellow, bathing the ward in a warm glow. There were a few chocolate frogs and his well loved copy of Gilgamesh on the table to the left of his bed. Sirius was asleep in the chair to his right, feet propped up on Remus’ bed, a copy of Advanced Potion Making starting to slide off his lap. Remus gave his foot a nudge, startling him awake. 

“Hey Pads,” Remus rasped.

“Hey yourself. Feeling alright?”

“I’ve felt worse. Poppy must have -” 

“Yeah.”

“That bad?”

“...Er. You’ve had worse, but yeah, kind of.”

“I didn’t…?” He trailed off, unable to voice his fears.

“No!” Sirius reached for Remus’ hand and squeezed it in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

Remus relaxed visibly.

“We were in the shack the whole time. You were just anxious and -”

“Yeah. You all okay?”

Sirius nodded as Madam Pomfrey bustled over. He dropped Remus’ hand after another brief squeeze and stepped outside of the curtain to give them a bit of privacy. The rest was all routine: she wanted to keep Remus overnight, Remus insisted he was fine, that he’d go straight to bed and do nothing more taxing than a bit of light reading. Madam Pomfrey finally caved in and let him go with a stern look and a promise to come back if he started to feel worse. 

****

For once, Remus actually followed Madam Pomfrey’s instructions. After getting back to their dormitory, he changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. He wasn’t sulky, Sirius thought; he knew Remus well enough to know the difference. It was Monday, so most of the students were still in their final class of the day and Sirius was grateful he had Monday and Wednesday afternoons free. He always preferred to be with Remus when he woke up after a moon. He wasn’t sure why, but he got a little pleasure out of making sure Remus’ stash of chocolate (in his nightstand drawer) was full and checking the charm on his kettle to ensure the water stayed hot in case a cup of tea was needed. 

On this particular day Remus was propped up reading, or at least pretending to. He allowed Sirius to pour him a cup of tea, pull out a chocolate frog, and pinch one for himself. Sirius ended up settling down on his own bed with an unfinished Transfiguration essay. After half an hour of companionable silence, he heard Remus’ soft snore. 

Sirius rearranged himself on the bed, laying on his stomach so as to see Remus better. In sleep, he looked so much younger, all tension gone. Sirius couldn’t help but stare. It wasn’t as if he hadn't seen Moony asleep before. It was at least a monthly occurrence, but something was different this time. 

Well, if he was being honest, something had been different for a while. He wasn’t sure what had triggered the change, but it was there all the same. He felt the urge to reach out and touch; to sweep the hair off Moony’s forehead, curl around the sleeping form, and breathe in the scent that was uniquely Moony: new parchment, tea, chocolate, and a hint of the woods. 

Shifting on the bed, Sirius felt a brief sensation of pleasure rushing through him. He was hard, and the mattress beneath him provided a lovely bit of friction. He briefly considered rutting against it, but Remus could wake at any moment and closed bed hangings at this time of day would be a dead giveaway. So, gingerly, Sirius made his way to their shared bathroom and locked it fast, throwing a silencing charm at the door for good measure. 

He plopped down unceremoniously in the empty tub, opened his fly, and pulled himself out. He grabbed his cock roughly, hand already slick thanks to a wandless, wordless lubrication spell. A low moan escaped his lips as he worked his cock hard and fast, sweeping his thumb over the head every third pull. 

Although Sirius had a plethora of mental images in his ‘wank bank’, it was Remus who came to mind. It was Remus’ hands he imagined working him now, instead of his own. Remus’ mouth whispering filthy gibberish in his ear. He came suddenly, with Remus’ name on his lips.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself. It had been a while since he had cum so quickly. No need to guess why.

It was fine, he reassured himself. He just needed to get Remus out of his system, then everything would go back to normal. But how to go about it? Remus wouldn’t shag him just because he asked. At least, Sirius didn’t think he would. So, how to woo Moony?


	3. Chapter 3

After a week of his standard seduction techniques raising nothing more than Remus’ disapproving eyebrow, Sirius was at a loss. Sure, he had been rejected before, but he wasn't even really being rejected this time. Remus hadn’t ever said “no,” but Sirius hadn’t really asked anything either. The thing was, he normally didn’t have to. He’d flirt and they'd fall all over themselves trying to get into his pants. Sirius didn’t even consider defeat. The only way he’d be able to get past this obsession was to have Moony.

He was sitting in the common room during a free period, attempting to do his History of Magic essay. He was running out of ideas and getting more than a little desperate. He glanced around the room, looking for a distraction when inspiration hit him. Mary Macdonald was sitting near the window, reading Witch Weekly. This was nothing out of the ordinary, but the blurb on the cover caught his eye. Abandoning his books, he sauntered over to her with more bravado than he felt.

“Hey, Macdonald.” He leaned against the wall and flipped his hair over his shoulder, adopting that typical Sirius Black nonchalance. 

“After last time?” She arched a perfectly contoured eyebrow. “Not interested, Black.” She turned a page in her magazine and attempted to ignore him.

“No… I’m not -” he stammered. “Yeah, last time was shit. On my part, not yours,” he added quickly, heading off the sharp look she sent his way. “Sorry about that. I just wanted to borrow your magazine.”

“You want to read Witch Weekly? I didn’t think this,” she smirked and shook the magazine in his face, “was something you’d be interested in.” 

“Just one of the articles. I’ll give it right back.”

A coy smile flashed across her face, “Which article?”

“None of your business.”

“Ah, ah, ah…” Mary closed the magazine. Holding it close to her chest. “You want to borrow my copy; you tell me what you’ll be reading.”

“How to -,” he mumbled something unintelligible.

“I’m sorry, what?” She cocked her head to one side, feigning deafness. Mary was clearly enjoying making him squirm.

“I said,” he hissed, climbing into the window seat with her, shoving over a red and gold throw pillow, “How to Make That Wizard Like You.”

Though she tried valiantly, Mary couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. “Really Sirius. You want to read a stupid dating advice column?” 

He hung his head, slightly shame faced. “I’m desperate. Nothing I’ve tried so far has worked.”

“You’re stuck on someone aren’t you?” Realization dawned on her face. “That’s why…” she paused, before turning toward him conspiratorially, “Who’s the lucky bloke?”

“How do you know it’s a bloke?”

Mary just shook her head and tapped “Wizard” on the magazine’s cover, then handed it over. “Most of the stuff in there is pretty basic, but if you're looking for answers here…”

“What?”

“Never mind,” she said, sliding off the seat. “When you’re done, leave it on the coffee table. Dorcas wants it next. Good luck Black.” Mary headed towards the girl’s dormitory. She threw a last lingering look over her shoulder at Sirius as she reached the stairs. 

Sirius watched her curiously for a moment, then ran back to his abandoned table. He quickly flipped through the magazine until he found what he was looking for, “How to Make that Wizard Like You: No Amortentia Required.” He performed a quick copying spell on the article, carelessly tossed the magazine onto the coffee table, and shoved the copied text into his bag for later study. The common room was starting to fill back up and if anyone saw him reading Witch Weekly, there would be no end to the teasing.

****

That night, Sirius pulled out the copied article and began to read. He had waited until he was sure the others were asleep. Though unnecessary, he threw a sticking charm at the bed curtains just to be safe. It had been a while since James had climbed into his bed late at night, besides the boy was snoring loudly. Only the threat of being late for Quidditch would wake him now.

Mary was right, most of the “tips” were fairly basic and already in his arsenal. A few of them he could work with though, maybe help tweak an old standby. Best to start subtle, he decided. Save any grand gestures for a last resort.

Sirius read through the article again, making note of what might work and how best to execute it. While it wasn’t stellar writing (I mean really, someone needed to tell the author that calling the reader “foxy” more than once was completely unnecessary), a plan began to take shape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gilderoy Lockhard makes an appearance in this chapter. According to Harry Potter Wiki, Lockhart was born in 1964, this would put him in Third Year at the time of this story. For plot purposes, I have made him three years older, placing him in Sixth Year.

Saturday dawned bright and sunny, unseasonably warm for late November in Scotland. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, the last before the Christmas Holidays, and everyone was eager to go down to the little village. Many students had to do some last-minute shopping for friends and family. Others were looking forward to a few stolen hours with someone special, away from the prying eyes of prefects and professors. 

Sirius, not much of a morning person, was only out of bed before nine because James had threatened him with an Aguamenti to the face. The benefit, however, of being awake for more than an hour before the trek into the village, was that he could spend a bit of extra time perfecting “Phase One.”

The article had spoken at length about dressing “sexy” and highlighting your best features. Sirius felt that he already did this, but it couldn’t hurt to take it up a notch. After much deliberation, he decided on his tightest pair of jeans (that might have required a little bit of magic to comfortably squeeze himself into), a fitted crewneck tee, a killer pair of boots, and his trademark leather jacket.

He studied himself in the mirror, admiring all of his hard work. The jeans nicely accentuated his arse and made very minimal effort to conceal the outline of the ‘Black Family Jewels’. It was too bad his motorbike was still at the Potters’. He could have draped himself over it in a seductive fashion, emulating the poses of the girls in that Muggle magazine he had nicked a few summers back. Oh well, he would just have to find something else to pose with.

He looked good, but felt as though something was missing. While examining his face, he was struck by an epiphany. Remus usually caved to any demands Sirius made when he used the puppy dog eyes, so it would definitely need to be implemented in this look. He went to his trunk and began rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. With a cry of triumph, Sirius held the small pencil aloft and raced back to the mirror. With quite a bit of excitement, he collapsed in front of it. He sat so close that he was almost touching the glass. He had nicked the eyeliner from Marlene last Christmas, when he had dragged the group along to see Queen in concert. He simply could not have allowed Mercury, the babe, to be the most attractive man there. 

Sirius sat back and stared fondly at his greatly-enhanced reflection, James burst back through the door and dragged him down to join the others. Though he could feel James eyeing him warily, he knew his best friend wouldn’t say anything. Not now, at least. They joined the queue of students, impatiently waiting for Filch to check their names off the list. Lily, Peter, and Remus spotted the pair a few yards away and walked over to join them. 

With a smirk, Remus handed Sirius a bacon sandwich. He didn’t fail to notice Moony’s lingering eyes looking him up and down.

“Ta,” he said, valiantly trying to make the act of eating sexy. He threw in a satisfied moan for good measure. “Moony, I could kiss you right now.”

Remus just nodded, a bit of color high on his cheeks, seemingly unable to form words as they progressed through the queue and on to Hogsmeade. They walked in silence for a while until Peter plucked up the courage to ask the question that had clearly been running through his mind since they had left. 

“How the hell are you wearing those trousers without losing circulation to your nadgers?” The boy threw a somewhat horrified look at Sirius’ lower half, suppressing a shudder.

James and Lily stifled giggles. Remus looked slightly uncomfortable, but also more than a little bit curious.

“Aw, Pete,” Sirius replied, slipping an arm around his shoulders. “I had no idea you cared so much about my bollocks.”

Peter went beet red and pushed away from him.

“Bigger on the inside,” proclaimed Sirius, throwing a wink Lily’s way.

****

They eventually split into two groups, James and Lily heading to Madam Puddifoot’s for a date, while Sirius, Remus, and Peter made their way to Scrivenshaft’s for new quills. Even in seventh year, Peter couldn’t seem to keep up with his quills, he always seemed to lose track of them. 

Sirius busied himself browsing through the secondhand book bin. He leant over it slightly, his left hip cocked so his arse was on display. While rummaging through the bin, he glanced over at Remus who was currently giving Peter what sounded like a risk analysis lecture regarding self-inking and traditional quills. Sirius suppressed a chuckle and picked up a book on advanced charms. He spent some time flipping through it and trailing behind Remus and Peter who had now moved on to parchment. It was then when things got interesting. 

Peter was trying to decide on parchment thickness while Remus knelt in front of the shelf and pulled out several rolls for comparison. Sirius was leaning with his back on the shelf, reading a section on memory charms when Lockhart strode in, seemingly needing parchment as well. His lilac-colored robes swirling around him, he was clearly a fan of the grand entrance. He stood a bit closer than necessary to Sirius while selecting a reem that was to his liking.

Sirius hadn’t liked the annoying git since third year. He was constantly showing off and acting like he was god’s gift to Wizard kind. He had propositioned Sirius last year and did not seem pleased with the rejection. In retaliation, he had told anyone that would listen how in reality it was ‘the former Black heir’ who went after him.

After finally choosing the perfect ream of parchment, Lockhart made to exit the aisle, and not so subtly rubbing up against Sirius on his way out.

“Oh!” Lockhart stopped, looked Sirius up and down, then said a bit loudly, “Now that changes the game completely! If ol’ Albert,” at that, he looked pointedly at Sirius’ cock, “wants some company, you know where to find me.” With a final glance, and a toss of his golden curls, he sauntered out the door, throwing a few galleons at the clerk. In his wake, Lockhart left a very startled Sirius, a puce colored Peter, and a blushing Remus, who still happened to be eye level with Sirius’s cock.

Remus stood quickly, trying and failing to look anywhere else but in Sirius’ direction. Peter began stammering and looked as though his brain had melted. Sirius came back to his senses first and hurried them through the till and out the door to The Three Broomsticks. He needed a drink.

****

“Sirius has a date with Lockhart,” Peter blurted out, laughing as James and Lily joined the other Marauders in their usual booth.

“I do not!” Sirius yelled. He silently thanked whatever Wizard deity may be listening that it was very loud in the pub. The temperature had started dropping and The Three Broomsticks had quickly become a refuge for what appeared to be most of Hogwarts.

“You what?” James and Lily asked at the same time.

“That Ravenclaw git? The one with the piercing kink?”

Four sets of eyes snapped towards Lily.

“How do you -,” James tried to ask.

“Everyone knows, Potter. Isn’t that why he wouldn’t shag you last year?” she asked Sirius.

“First of all,” he started, “I am the one who refused to shag him. And second of all, I DO NOT HAVE A DATE WITH BLOODY LOCKHART!”

“Wait… if he’s willing to go out with you now…” Lily started.

“Pads doesn’t have any piercings,” James said. “He walks around shirtless enough for us to know.”

“He doesn’t have one there, Prongs,” said Peter, scornfully.

“Happens to share a piercing with Queen Vicky’s husband,” Remus finished. 

The penny dropped. James' mouth fell open and he stared at Sirius in shock. Sirius, to his credit, attempted to school his features into something that would make his pureblood ancestors proud, but the blush creeping up his neck spoiled the effect. 

“Circe’s tits, Sirius! You actually did it, didn’t you?”

“Mind your own damn business Potter. What is or is not on my body concerns no one but me.”

“And Lockhart apparently,” Remus muttered. 

The group descended into laughter, eventually moving on to discuss the upcoming exams and Christmas holidays. 

As they sat drinking, Sirius thought about the last few hours. He had gotten Moony thinking about his cock at least twice. He didn’t expect immediate results, but he had been hopeful. He sighed internally and reminded himself that he was just laying the groundwork.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sirius woke on Monday morning, he was ready to implement Phase Two of the plan. He would make Remus feel useful and needed. He felt breakfast was as good a place to start as any.

~~~

“Hey Moony,” Sirius called across the table. “Pass me the sugar?”

Without looking up from his own mug, Remus slid the sugar bowl across the table. Sirius thanked him and received a mumbled, “you’re welcome,” in return.

~~~

Everyone was furiously scribbling notes in Arithmancy. SNAP. Sirius’ quill broke in his hands causing ink to blot the page.

“Shit,” he muttered. “Pst - Remus. Can I borrow a quill?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered. “Can you?”

Sirius sighed, “May I borrow a quill?”

“Why don't you just repair your broken one?”

“It never writes the same. Please?” Sirius batted his eyelashes.

“Fine,” Remus huffed. “But I expect it back by the end of the day.

~~~

The library had started to clear out. Most of the younger students had gone to bed, leaving only a few NEWT and OWL students to their studies. The sky outside had grown dark some time ago; however, three of the four Marauders were spread out at their favorite table doing homework. Sirius was flipping through Advanced Defensive Magic, by Rolphius Tepp, attempting to find information on the Patronus spell. It didn’t go into as much detail as he would have liked though. Looking up, blinking his eyes wearily, Sirius saw the book he needed by Remus’s left elbow.

“Pass us Vanquishing Dangerous Magical Creatures, will you Moony?”

Remus passed him the book without looking up. Sirius took it from him, purposely brushing his fingers against Remus’ during the exchange. 

~~~

Sirius was lying on his bed, listening to T. Rex and absently staring at the map. He noticed Remus coming up the stairs to their dormitory and quickly hopped up, pretending to be searching for something.

“Lose something, Pads?” he asked, cocking his head to one side and looking mildly concerned at Sirius’ frantic movements.

“Have you seen my Electric Warrior record? Can’t find it anywhere.” Sirius was pawing through drawers and throwing things around, making quite a mess, particularly on Peter’s side of the room. 

“I know Wormtail tends to ‘borrow’ things without permission, but he’s not much of a fan of muggle music. Could it still be in the common room from Halloween?”

“Maybe. Help me look?” Sirius’ face cleared slightly. Why hadn’t he thought to ask sooner?

Remus rolled his eyes and pulled his wand from his robe pocket. “Accio Electric Warrior.” 

The record flew out of the stack Sirius kept in a milk crate beside his bed and landed in Remus’ hands. He arched an eyebrow and handed it over before heading into the bathroom.

~~~

Even with the fire going, it was still a bit chilly in their dorm room. Sirius stood in front of his wardrobe in pajama pants and a thin vest glaring at the top shelf which was just out of reach. He silently cursed his mother for passing on the shortness gene. 

“Moony -” he whined, “You’re tall. Will you get that jumper down for me?”

Remus grumbled, but set his book down and stalked over to Sirius. “You are a wizard Pads. You could just summon it.”

“But my wand is all the way over there,” he said, gesturing to his bed, right next to him.

Remus sighed, a crease forming between his eyebrows, but reached up and grabbed the jumper anyway, handing it over. His movements caused his shirt to ride up, revealing a sliver of pale skin interrupted by a trail of reddish brown hair which disappeared into the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. Sirius stared openly, mouth going dry before tearing his eyes away and pulling on the proffered clothing.

“Oi!” Remus exclaimed, snatching at the garment, “That’s my jumper! I’ve been looking for that for ages.”

Sirius dodged out of Remus’ grasp quickly. “But it’s so comfy, Moony. Makes me feel close to you.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Remus tossed a pillow at his head but didn’t say anything more.

~~~

He was late, again. Sirius ran into the loo and grabbed his toothbrush, squeezing between Remus and the wall to get a look in the mirror. He took the toothpaste out of Remus’ hand as he said, “Borrow your toothpaste?”

“PADS!” Remus barked, mouth full of toothbrush and foamy paste.

“Ta, Moony.” Sirius squirted a large dollop onto his toothbrush, brushing quickly while making eye contact. He spit, replaced his toothbrush in the cup, and handed Remus back the paste without the cap. An exasperated groan followed him out the door. 

~~~

The dorm room was quiet that evening, save for the scratching of quills and muffled groans of frustration. End of term exams were fast approaching, and they were all trying to squeeze in some last-minute revision. Sirius stretched and pushed his book away.

“Where’s Pete with the provisions? I’m bloody starving.” James and Remus just shrugged, not bothering to look up from their own nests of books and papers. “Remus, pass me the map?”

Marking his place, Remus gave him a withering look. As if speaking to a small child, he said, “Sirius, the map is literally right in front of you.”

Sirius reached out his hand and pretended the map was just out of his grasp. He then gave up, with a huff, flashing puppy dog eyes at Remus. Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to smooth out the deep crease that had formed there, and rather forcefully shoved the map in his direction.

Neither of them saw it, but James was giving Sirius an odd look.

~~~

Wednesdays were double Defense Against the Dark Arts. A theoretical lecture and discussion was followed by a practical application of what they had learned. Everyone was in the process of packing away their quills and parchment, eagerly anticipating the second part of the lesson. Professor Tolbert had moved the desks out of the way and was reminding them all to focus on a powerful, happy memory.

Sirius’ hair was in a bun, held in place by his wand. Reaching up, he removed the support, causing the dark locks to tumble down around his face and shoulders like a sheet. He attempted casting a patronus several times but produced nothing more than a silvery wisp. He may have been casting a bit forcefully. His hair was really getting in the way. 

Frustrated, he conjured a hair tie. Attempting to scrape his mane of hair into a more manageable bun, he twisted the tie around it once, twice, as he attempted a third - POP! The tie snapped. Defeated, he turned to look at Moony. 

Remus slid a hair tie off his wrist and held it out. Sirius fluttered his lashes, stepping close to him. Remus, though looking very put upon, sighed, gathered up Sirius’ hair, and secured it for him, perhaps a bit more roughly than necessary, but he was careful not to pull.

~~~

Late Saturday evening, the common room was fairly quiet, most everyone had gone to bed. Remus was sitting on the couch by the fire. Peter and a sixth year were playing a game of chess. As per usual, the quiet didn’t last for long. 

Sirius burst through the portrait hole, quickly followed by James. 

“That fucking prick,” he muttered darkly. Sirius threw himself down on the couch and folded his arms across his chest, eyes tightly shut. 

Remus glanced up at James questioningly.

‘Regulus,’ James mouthed. 

Nodding, Remus reached around the back of the sofa and began to gently card his hand through Sirius’ hair. Sirius visibly relaxed, slowly moving closer until he was laying down, head in Remus’ lap. 

It wasn’t until much later that Sirius realized he hadn’t even asked Moony for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

After the success of the previous week, Sirius decided to initiate Phase Three: show Remus he is a caring and considerate individual. 

It was basically a reversal of the previous week. The article said he should be insightful, to ‘anticipate your man’s needs.’ It suggested he discreetly pack a ‘provisions kit in his man’s bag, stuffed with all of his favorite non perishable treats’. Or, to carry some with him, if he knew he’d be with ‘his man’. It also had suggestions like fix a hole in his favorite shirt, make sure to always have a quill ready when he needs one, among other things.

That evening, while Remus was showering, Sirius stuffed several chocolate frogs in random pockets of Remus’ bag and ensured the stash in his bedside drawer was full. He had sent off for a case of dark chocolate from Germany that he knew was Remus’ favorite. He stuffed several of those into his own bag, the pockets of his outer robes, and one in a roll of parchment in the bottom of Remus’ bag. Remus wouldn’t think much of the frogs. He’d probably think that he placed them there himself. It was the squares of German chocolate that would catch him off guard. 

Sirius smiled to himself as he crawled into bed, drawing the curtains behind him. This was going to be a fun week. 

**** 

The next week began much as it normally did except, Sirius was very attentive to Remus. He would have a perfect cup of tea waiting for the other boy at every mealtime, whether or not it was appropriate. Any time Remus appeared even the slightest bit stressed, a piece of chocolate would appear by his hand. Remus had found the ones in his bag too. 

Sirius had been anticipating a slightly more dramatic reaction from his friend. However, all he received for his efforts was a muttered ‘thanks’ or ‘ta’ and a few curious looks. By Wednesday evening, he knew he would have to do more. Remus didn’t get frustrated easily, but in the weeks leading up to exams he was almost as irritable as he was before a full moon. To get Remus to notice his “conscientious side,” Sirius would have to do something large scale, and possibly... slightly... definitely annoying.

**** 

After two days of heavy brainstorming, Sirius had been unable to come up with anything worthy of Remus. Exams were coming up quickly and he had been neglecting his studies in favor of ‘The Plan’. He was consumed with intense worry and fear that it would fail,so he kept his mind firmly rooted on the problem at hand. After being pulled aside by McGonagall for a stern lecture, Sirius decided to take action. He needed to clear his head and figured that going out for a fly would do just that.

Striding onto the empty pitch, Sirius mounted his broom, reveling in the crisp cool winter air as it pinched at his robes. He kicked off from the ground hard, and felt the soft caress of his long hair whipping about his face as he climbed higher and higher. The icy air inside his lungs burned, effectively wiping all thoughts from his mind. The whistle of the wind filling his ears along with the sounds of the nocturnal life stirring in the forest served as the perfect distraction from his troubles.

Sirius flew once around the goalposts, almost in a meditative state. He loved flying at night. At times like these, he felt like Padfoot, or as close as he could get in human form. Sometimes when he had particular nasty nightmares, usually about his last night in Grimmauld Place, he would transform into the dog and curl up at the foot of Remus’ bed. 

Remus never seemed to mind. The boy would always budge up to give Padfoot more room and sometimes scratch him absently with his toes. As Padfoot, he could also be truly enveloped in Moony’s scent. It was intoxicating. It permeated the bed hangings and sheets, cocooning him in a place of safety. He would burrow into the quilt Remus always left at the foot of his bed, making a nest for himself, and allow his mind to focus on only the smells of parchment, tea, chocolate, and the woods.

Flying low to the ground, Sirius caught a whiff of freshly cut grass. All of a sudden he was hit with a sense memory: Moony and Padfoot play fighting and rolling around in a grassy field not too far from here. He wasn’t sure where Prongs and Wormtail had got off to, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was playing, the scent of earth and vegetation, and Moony.

Shaking his head, Sirius kept on flying to clear it. Faster now, he flew laps around the pitch before turning into a vertical climb, seeking greater heights. When he felt the broom begin to stutter, he pulled back slightly and fell into a dive. He felt a sick thrill of being in freefall before pulling up at the last moment, skimming his toes on the top of the Gryffindor stands. 

Slowing his pace, he was easily able to spot the Marauders' normal seats. The next game wasn’t until February, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, but he could imagine the four of them, standing shoulder to shoulder, caught up in the excitement, cheering on Hufflepuff, listening to James rattle off commentary on player stats and how he would have run the plays. Hufflepuff would catch the snitch and the crowd would go wild. In the jostle of students getting to their feet, his hand would brush against Remus'. They would make eye contact and get caught up in the excitement of the win. Remus would grab him by the lapels of his coat and pull him into a searing kiss -

Sirius swerved at the last moment to avoid crashing into the commentator's booth. Fuck. This wasn't working. He really needed to come up with something and fast. 

****

Later in the common room, where Sirius was supposed to be finishing a Muggle Studies essay, he was instead covertly listening to Remus’ mutterings. Remus was preparing for a study session the next day for a group of OWLs students and it was clear that he was not looking forward to it.

“Stupid, idiotic…” he grumbled. “Going to have to fucking drown myself in a pot of tea to deal with…”

Sirius stood abruptly.

“Alright Pads?” James asked.

“Yeah, just… I need to cross reference something for this essay. Going to the library.” He quickly left the room, leaving his friends to stare after him wearing expressions of extreme bewilderment.

****

On Thursday, Sirius bunked off all his classes. They were mostly exam reviews, so he wasn’t missing much. He had been struck with an idea and was determined to work out all the kinks. It wasn’t until an hour before curfew that he felt he had everything down pat. 

As he was getting into bed that night, Remus burst through the door muttering again about ‘hopeless, stupid idiots.’ Sirius smiled to himself. 

Tomorrow was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday dawned with a light grey winter sun. Sirius was up early, for him, and hastily cast the charm as he heard the rustle of sheets behind Remus’ bed curtains. True, he might have cast with a bit more gusto than intended, but that should only serve to make the charm that much more effective. 

He heard Moony yawn and the faint pop of a few joints clicking into place, then a faint “Oh!”

The curtains drew back and Remus looked around the room. Sirius pretended to still be asleep but watched through slitted eyes at the scene rapidly unfolding in front of him. Remus’s old, battered, tea service had sprung into action, pouring a steaming cup of Builders and doctoring it with two sugars and a splash of milk, just how Remus liked it. 

The cup and saucer flew down into Remus’ hands. Remus smiled and took a long drink. He kept casting looks in Sirius’ direction, but appeared to accept that his friend was still asleep.

He watched as Remus got out of bed, teacup and clothing in hand, and padded over to the bathroom. The tea service followed behind, but politely waited at the door. 

Sirius got up a few minutes later as James was stumbling out of bed. Remus then emerged from the bathroom, ready for the day. The teapot swooped down and topped up his cup, along with the milk and sugar.

“You two know anything about this?” Remus asked pleasantly.

James just stared, blinked a few times, then continued on to the loo. Sirius shook his head. Remus eyed him shrewdly but said nothing more. 

Half an hour later the Marauders headed down to breakfast. Remus, upon finishing his second cup of tea, placed the empty cup and saucer back on his nightstand. However, the tea service had other ideas. It followed Remus out of the dormitory and common room, expertly avoiding the hastily closed doors. Remus looked slightly annoyed while Sirius fought to suppress a grin, feeling rather proud of himself. 

As they sat down to breakfast, the tea service began to make a fresh cup, but Remus ignored it, trying to fill a glass with water. He was unsuccessful, the now full tea cup started nudging Remus’ hand until he finally gave in with a sigh and drank the magically proffered tea.

Breakfast consisted of a grumbling Remus trying to eat his bacon sandwich and drink his tea, while his tea service, seemingly encouraged by his grumpiness continued to top him up. 

After his fourth cup of the morning, Remus began to ignore the tea. Unfortunately, it started to nudge him a bit more insistently. Having enough, he pushed away from the table, the rest of the Marauders on his heels. The tea service kept up with them, nudging hard at Remus’ right hand in an attempt to get him to take the cup.

“Sirius, really, I know this was you. It’s not funny” The boy’s voice was almost a growl; he was clearly nearing the end of his rope.

“Aw, Moony,” he whined, “it’s trying to cheer you up. Just take the tea.”

“I have already had FOUR cups this morning. I neither want, nor need a fifth.” After batting the cup away for what must have been the hundredth time, Remus pulled out his wand and, through gritted teeth, grunted “Finite!”

When that failed to work, Remus broke into a jog trying to outrun the tea service. Seemingly distressed, it flew after him, the Marauders following close behind. Remus ducked into the Transfiguration classroom. They were early, and the room was blessedly empty. He sat down in his usual seat, friends beside him, and hastily threw up a shield charm which did nothing to stop the service as it finally caught up with him. The cup now, enthusiastically, banging itself against Remus’ head, sloshing him with tea. 

Sirius was starting to get a bit concerned. He pulled out his wand and cast the counter charm to no avail. More students began to enter the classroom, giggling at the ludicrous sight. He needed to stop this, now. He had meant the charm to be a comforting presence, one that would alleviate any stress Remus might have for the day, not turn into a scene from that muggle cartoon about the kid and that sword and the magician that slightly resembled Dumbledore. He meant to show Remus how considerate he was, not that he was an annoying git. 

Doing the first thing that popped into his head, Sirius grabbed the cup and saucer from midair and promptly transfigured it into an Etch-A-Sketch setting it in front of him.

“There! No more cup. Can’t drink the tea if there isn’t a cup.” His expression was a mixture of smugness and triumph at his ingenious solution. 

At that moment, McGonagall walked in. Seeing the teapot nudging Remus forcefully, she vanished the service and began class. Sirius chuckled darkly, kicking himself. “Why didn’t we think of that.”

At Sirius’ comment Remus glared and started fiddling with the knobs of the Etch-A-Sketch. After a moment, he slid it over to Sirius. Looking at the grainy screen, Sirius saw that it read ‘**FUCK OFF**.’

He was a little stung, but decided to play it off. He grabbed the toy, played with the knobs, and corrected it to say ‘**FUCK <strike>OFF</strike>** ** ME?**’ Sirius tried to slide it back over to Remus; however Mcgonagall vanished it also.

“Detention, Mr. Black.” She continued her lesson with barely a pause proceeding this proclamation.

Sirius could feel Remus glaring at him and briefly wondered if he had taken it too far. Glancing over at James, he saw a curious expression on the boy’s face, but couldn’t quite discern what it was about. 

****

After dinner, Sirius decided to take the long way to Filch’s office, he was not looking forward to whatever fresh horror the man had planned for his detention. Suddenly, a hand shot out of an open door and pulled him into an empty classroom.

“Oi!”

“Sirius, what the fuck are you playing at?” James asked hotly.

“Going to meet Filch for detention. What the fuck are you doing?” Rubbing his arm, he offered up an easy smile, but it was not returned.

“No.” James gave an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes and shoving a hand into his ever messy hair. “I mean, you’ve been acting weird for almost a month and then today with the tea service and the writing box thing -”

“The Etch-A-Sketch.”

“Yeah! Good charm work on the tea service, by the way," he added as almost an afterthought, lips slightly quirking as he attempted to suppress a grin.

“Thanks! Got a bit over excited with the casting though.”

“You think? Anyway," he paused for a moment before asking again, "what the hell, mate?”

“It’s nothing.” Sirius’ voice broke slightly on the last word. He tried to school his features, but failed miserably.

“I know you Sirius. It’s never nothing.”

Sirius sighed and sank down onto the floor, sliding down one of the walls. “Don’t freak out.”

“I won’t,” James promised, sitting beside him, looking a little worried.

“You know how I’ve been off my game lately?”

James nodded.

“I just...I can’t get Remus out of my head.” Sirius glanced over at James, trying to gage his reaction. To his credit, James didn’t seem too surprised, but his eyes widened a bit. “I keep thinking about him. I can’t even wank without -”

James cut him off. “I do NOT need to know about that!”

“Sorry. I figured, if I can just get him out of my system, things can go back to the way they’ve always been.”

“Moony doesn’t do one offs," he said gently.

“I know.”

“And you’re his friend. One of his BEST friends.”

Sirius was quiet for a long time.

James continued, “If you just wanted to shag him, why didn’t you try it on at the Halloween party when you were both drunk? When you could have played it off...”

“I didn’t realize I fancied him then. Besides that’s something I’d -. What?”

James had gotten a funny look on his face. “You fancy him?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Sirius said hurriedly. “I just want it to be because we both actually want it. You know?”

“Sirius, if you’re just looking for a shag, to ‘get him out of your system,’ which he doesn’t deserve by the way-” Sirius tried to cut him off, but James stopped him with a look. His eyes bore into Sirius', searching for answers. “You’ve never tried this hard before. Usually if it’s a ‘no,’ you take it in stride and move on rather quickly. What’s different this time? Why are you trying so hard?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, think about it.” Heaving a sigh, James stood abruptly and left.

Sirius sat in silence for a while, the detention completely forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next week, Sirius had quite a lot of time to think. Classes for the autumn term had ended and most of the students had left Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays. Sirius had chosen to stay behind. James was spending the first half of the break with Lily’s family, and she would be spending the second half with the Potters. He didn’t want to intrude. The moon was also on the 22nd and he couldn’t leave Remus by himself. 

Things were much easier between the wolf and the dog. That night, they ran and played harder than they had in months. When Remus finally came back into himself Sirius tucked him into the shabby old four poster bed. As always, Remus, exhausted, fell asleep rather quickly while Sirius attended to any minor injuries they incurred in their animal forms. There weren’t many. Remus had a few superficial cuts where he had rubbed up against some kind of vegetation in the forest and some slight bruising on his forearms. There was still half an hour before Madame Pomfrey would make her way down to the shack. 

Sirius sat at the foot of the bed, knees pulled up to his chest, and just watched Remus sleep. His hair was getting a bit long and was curling at the ends. It had fanned out on the pillow, looking to Sirius like a halo.. Remus was so relaxed in sleep, so different to how he looked most days, carrying the burden and stress of being the wolf. It awakened an urge in Sirius to protect him at all costs. Sirius longed to lay next to him, to provide some source of security and strength. 

There was nowhere Sirius would rather have been. For quite a long time, he had felt a strong connection to the other boy, but something about this time was so much better. Being there with Remus, just the two of them, felt like home. In that moment, it became clear. They needed to talk. But for now, he’d let Remus rest. Merlin knew he deserved it.

****

“Thought I’d find you out here,” Remus said as he climbed out the window and sat next to Sirius. “And with my fags, no less.”

Sirius passed Remus his cigarette and promptly lit another, setting the pack between them.

“Poppy let you go early.”

“Yeah. Slept a few hours, but no damage from last night, so…”

“Lunch in an hour. You didn’t want the hospital food?” Sirius teased.

“Nah, this close to Christmas, the food in the Great Hall is much better.”

They sat in silence for a moment, smoking. Sirius eventually flicked his cigarette off the roof and reached for another, finding Remus to have done the same. Their hands brushed together, and he felt as though his stomach had plummeted to the ground along with his spent fag. 

“Sorry,” he said, pulling his hand away quickly.

Remus gave him a searching look before grabbing a cigarette then passing the box over. Sirius fidgeted for a moment, as if unsure what to do with it.

“Remus-”

“Sirius-” 

They had spoken at the same time. Remus chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

“You first,” Sirius gestured toward Remus, busying himself with lighting his cigarette so he didn’t have to look at the other boy.

Remus was quiet for a while. Sirius had started to wonder if he had heard him, or was lost in his own thoughts. Finally, Remus spoke.

“Is everything okay?” He glanced over quickly before continuing in a rush. “It’s just, you’ve been acting oddly the last month or so and I was wondering if something was going on.”

Sirius continued to fidget. This is it, you idiot. This is when you tell him! He took a breath, rubbed a hand over his face and let out a long sigh. “I guess… I’ve just wanted you to notice me.”

“Notice you? Geez Pads, how could I not notice you? You’re the most attention seeking wanker I know,” he said with a laugh.

Sirius bristled a bit. “No, not… Merlin.” He took another deep breath and forged ahead. “I wanted you to notice me, notice me. As it turns out,” he paused, before continuing in a rush. “I really quite fancy you.”

He looked away, anywhere but at Remus, his best friend. His best friend who he had just cocked it all up with by developing feelings.

After a moment, he risked a glance in Remus’ direction. The other boy was staring at him intently, with an expression Sirius could not even begin to decipher. His cheeks were a bright pink, but that could have just been the cold.

“Sirius I…”

Oh fuck, he thought. Take it all back. Why isn’t there a spell to take it all back?

“Sirius. Look at me.” It wasn’t a request. It was a command. 

Sirius’ eyes snapped over to meet Remus’, holding his gaze.

“Oh! You really mean it. Don’t you?”

Sirius nodded. “It didn’t start out that way. I - at first I just wanted to get in your pants, but I know you don’t do casual shags.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” Remus interrupted, but then motioned for him to continue. 

“Somewhere between trying to get you thinking about my cock and trying to make sure you were always in a good mood, things changed. I don’t know if it was that slightly exasperated look you get whenever I ask you to do something for me that I could have done myself, and that little wrinkle you get just right there,” he gently ran the pad of his finger in a small arc between Remus’ eyes, right at the bridge of the nose. “Or that smile you got when you found chocolate in your bag and knowing that I was the one who put it there. This is different. You’ve been stuck in my head since before Halloween and now, I don’t think I’ll ever get you out of it.”

They were sitting so close now. At some point, one or both had closed what little distance there was between them so that their thighs were almost touching. 

“What -,” Remus started. “What brought this on? Why now?”

Sirius sighed, “Honestly, I don’t know. One day I just looked up and you were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen.”

For a moment, all they could do was stare at one another. Amber eyes meeting blue-grey.

“You didn’t have to do all that, you know,” Remus nearly whispered. “All that bravado, it’s not you. This, you here, the real you. This is the you I want.” 

He closed the distance between them, planting a soft, chaste kiss on Sirius’ lips. It was over much too quickly for Sirius’ liking.

“You’re not just…” Remus trailed off, a touch of anxiety marring his face. 

“No.” Sirius took Remus’ free hand in his. “I have never lied to you Moony, and I don’t intend to start.”

Remus crushed his mouth against Sirius’. The kiss was harder this time, all teeth and tongues, and passion. Not at all graceful.

When they came up for air, Sirius nearly lost his balance. “Mind if we move this inside? I don’t fancy sliding off the roof.”

Remus huffed out a laugh and slid back through the window, Sirius following close behind.

Back inside in the familiarity of the dormitory it hit him. This was really happening. Remus really did want him. He didn’t have to deal with anything extra. He just had to be himself and show Remus just how much he meant to him.

Remus pulled Sirius to him and gave him another searing kiss. Their third kiss was much less frantic than their second, but it was just as passionate.

They tumbled back onto the nearest bed, luckily it was Moony’s. He didn’t think he’d be able to perform if it had been Peter’s bed.

They were a tangle of limbs, arms and elbows, fighting to touch, to feel the other. Remus licked a long, wet strip up the pale column of Sirius’ neck while attempting to strip him of his shirt. They had to break the kiss momentarily to pull off the shirt and Sirius took the opportunity to remove Remus’ ridiculous jumper. He had no intention to break the kiss again.

Now shirtless, they took some time to explore the newly exposed skin with their hands and mouths. Sirius couldn’t resist tracing one of Remus’ scars with his tongue. The one that started at his left shoulder and ended just above his right hip bone, cutting through a nipple in the process. Remus gasped, bucking his hips, bringing them in contact with Sirius’. They were both fully hard and aching. The pressure of their overly clad erections was blissful and torturous at the same time. More contact! Sirius’ brain kept shouting at him.

Remus’ must have been doing the same thing. His hands were at Sirius’ belt, frantically undoing the buckle. The belt made a satisfying clunk as it hit the floor. Their trousers followed soon after, all in a tangle, followed quickly by their pants.

Finally completely naked, Sirius took a moment to really look at Remus. His chest was a roadmap of scars, a detailed record of each transformation. Body strong and sinewy, he was completely unashamed of his nakedness. He was beautiful. Sirius longed to spend hours worshiping Remus’ body. But for now, he just needed to touch, to feel.

Remus blushed slightly, then pushed Sirius back onto the bed, taking him all in. As his gaze lowered to Sirius’ hard, flushed cock, his eyes widened.

“So. Lockhart wasn’t lying then.”

Sirius just quirked an eyebrow.

“May I?” Remus asked as he stared openly at the piercing.

Sirius nodded. “I’m all yours.”

Remus reached his hand out and wrapped it around Sirius’ cock, dragging the foreskin down and back up as he stroked. He had performed a wandless lubrication spell, causing a smooth glide. After a few strokes, he ran his thumb over the glans, nudging the piercing a bit, which pulled a moan from Sirius’ throat.

Encouraged, Remus focused his attention on the piercing, slowly moving the ring while rubbing the head.

Gasping, Sirius reached out for Remus, finding him leaking precum. Sirius added his own lubrication spell and began working Remus slowly, being sure to twist his hand every third or fourth pull.

Eventually, their need for more contact won out of their desire to watch each other come undone. Sirius pulled Remus to him, trapping their cocks together between them. They rocked together, slowly at first. Trying to prolong their pleasure, kissing languidly and enjoying the feeling of the other’s body. But as the pleasure built, they began to move faster. Remus rolled his hips and sucked Sirius’ earlobe into his mouth then grazed his teeth against it.

Sirius came hard, with a cry of “Moony,” on his lips. Remus came moments after and collapsed onto Sirius’ chest.

After their breathing slowed and their heartbeats returned to normal, Remus rolled off and quickly cast a cleaning charm for them both.

“Wow,” Remus breathed, turning to look at Sirius and pushing away a dark lock of hair. “That was…”

“The best shag of my life.” And he meant it.


	9. Epilogue

A quick glance at the clock told Remus that it was past eleven. It was New Year’s Day, and everyone would be returning tomorrow. He somewhat regretted sleeping in so late and wasting a good portion of their last day alone. Out of respect for James and Peter, they’d have to at least pretend to be a bit more discreet in their shagging locations.

Remus rolled over and smiled at Sirius’ sleeping form, noticing after a few moments the slight tenting of the sheets. Slowly, as to not wake him, Remus slid under the sheet and thanked Merlin that Sirius preferred to sleep naked.

He nestled himself between Sirius’ legs and leaned over, breathing hotly over the beginnings of his boyfriend’s,  _ HIS BOYFRIEND’S _ , erection. He began to kiss a trail from the place Sirius’ left leg met his hip up to his bollocks where he took one and then the other into his mouth.

Above him, Sirius began to stir. Remus hummed then slowly licked up the shaft before applying the lightest bit of suction to the head. Glancing up, Remus saw that Sirius was fully awake now.

“Morning,” Sirius croaked. “What are you doing?”

Remus pulled off momentarily. “What does it look like?” He bent his head back down, finding that another part of Sirius was awake and giving him its full attention. Pleased, he began fiddling with the ring with his tongue, applying light suction to the glans every now and again while playing with Sirius’ bollocks.

“Looks like-“ Sirius broke off with a gasp. “Like you’re… Fucking hell, your mouth!”

Remus hummed again, Sirius’ subsequent moan going straight to his cock. He sneaked a hand down the front of his pants and gave himself a quick squeeze to take the edge off.

“Remus,” Sirius moaned. “Remus, wait. Stop.”

Remus removed his mouth, freeing Sirius’ cock with a loud pop, looking concerned.

“No, come here. Want to kiss you.” He hauled Remus up to him, placing a warm, sloppy kiss on his lips.

Sirius grabbed Remus’ arse and pulled him flush against him. The friction from Remus’ pants was a lovely addition. But no, Remus didn’t want to cum like this.

“Want you,” Remus whispered against Sirius’ mouth.

“You have me.”

“Want you... inside me. Please.”

Sirius pulled away and gave him a searching look. “You sure?”

Remus nodded. “Fuck me. Please.”

With a searing kiss, Sirius flipped them over and began kissing and licking his way down Remus’ chest. He spared a moment for Remus’ cock, swirling his tongue around the head and licking him from base to tip a few times before focusing his attention lower.

Sirius pushed his legs wider, shoved a pillow under his hips, and began licking his hole in short, gentle strokes. As Remus relaxed, Sirius spread his arse cheeks wider and circled his hole with a pointed tongue. Slowly, ever so slowly moving closer to the center before finally pressing in.

Remus pushed back against the tip of the tongue, longing for it to be deeper inside. Sirius obliged, wiggling his tongue, his lips pressed against the hole as his tongue worked into Remus further. Remus was completely blissed out, babbling nonsense and carding his hands through Sirius’ hair, careful not to pull.

All too soon, Sirius’ mouth left Remus’ arse, but was replaced by two slick fingers, scissoring in and out of him.

After a few minutes and a third finger he was a quivering mess. “Sirius, please,” Remus moaned. “I’m ready.”

Placing a kiss on Remus’ shoulder, withdrawing his fingers, Sirius nodded. “Flip over.”

Remus turned over onto his hands and knees and heard Sirius mutter another lubrication charm and a shield charm. Sirius stroked himself roughly a few times before lining himself up against Remus’ hole and pressing in.

Remus gasped at the intrusion. It had been a long time since he had been fucked and his last boyfriend’s cock hadn’t been so thick. As Sirius pushed into him, he marveled at the stretch. God, the feeling of Sirius filling him was electric. He pushed back, encouraging Sirius on. 

Completely embedded in Remus’ arse at long last, Sirius paused momentarily allowing himself to adjust before beginning to move, rocking in and out of him slowly. 

Remus’ cock was impossibly hard. A moment later, he was glad that there wasn’t anything on it because if there had been, he would have cum. Sirius had moved his hands across the small of his back, causing Remus to arch in a lovely way and -  _ OH _ ! Remus’ vision went white as the head of Sirius’ cock and that piercing brushed against his prostate. 

“Yes! There, Sirius! Oh, right there!”

Sirius picked up the rhythm making sure to keep the angle steady. “You feel so good Remus. Merlin!”

“Harder. Sirius, please. Fuck me.”

Sirius grabbed Remus’s hips tighter, pulling him closer, if that were even possible. He moved one arm up around Remus’ chest. He was practically on top of him. He was so deep inside Remus. The added pressure of the Prince Albert making it excruciatingly wonderful. Sirius was hitting his prostate with every stroke and quite suddenly, without even being touched, Remus’ orgasm was upon him. He cried out, spurting thick ropes of cum all over the sheets.

Sirius’ movements became erratic, losing his rhythm as the walls of Remus’ passage clenched down on his cock. His own orgasm was ripped from him and he collapsed on top of Remus who fell right into the puddle of his own release. But for the moment, they didn’t care.

When they finally came back to themselves, Remus pushed Sirius off him and reached for his wand, quickly cleaning themselves up before collapsing back beside Sirius. For a while, they just looked at each other, blissed out smiles on both their faces. Eventually, after they had cooled down, Sirius covered them with the quilt from the foot of the bed and they rolled closer together. A stroking of hair here, a gentle touch there, and somehow, that felt more intimate than what they had just done. 

Remus was under no illusions, this was not going to be the easiest of relationships. But he loved Sirius and Sirius loved him. It was much too early to say, so they wouldn’t but they both knew. This was it. This was their forever. 


End file.
